24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Troy Gilbert
Unconfirmed roles I've been Troy Gilbert spotting, and have the following pictures of people who may or may not be him: File:Troygilbertposs1.jpg|Jack and Alan Morgan run past this man at California Plaza File:Troygilbertposs2.jpg|He plays one of the prison guards, I'm not sure if this is him too File:Troygilbertposs3.jpg|Another prison guard which may be him File:Troygilbertposs4.jpg|Jack steals this man's riot gear File:1x04_Jack_double.jpg|Day 1- Bauer stunt double I don't know what anyone thinks about these pics and if they are him or not? I might have a another look to see if I can spot any others, then may get in contact with the man himself to verify. Please no one else do, cos I don't want him to be bothered with this!--Acer4666 19:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It looks like him on all the pictures. Which seasons were the other pictures? The first one is season 1 of course. --Station7 20:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :The second and third are season 1 as well, (the prison is 21911 Kipling), and the fourth is season 3, when Jack and Ramon escape the Downey Holding Facility and dress as riot guards. Check the image categories to tell you what episode a pic is from!--Acer4666 20:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) File:8x21-russian-operative3.jpg| File:7x23-FBI-agent.jpg| The guy in the last pic kinda looks like this guy. -William.Y.Fremont 14:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) File:Downey prisoner.jpg| I'm afraid this is the best shot of him, but this is a prisoner that also appears in Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm, and I suspected the riot guard (the last of my first pics) was actually this guy instead of Troy Gilbert. And he looks similar to the two characters you posted above William - excellent work! What do you think? Any clues on the name of the bloke playing the parts?--Acer4666 15:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :The stuntman on the pictures "Russian operative 3" and "FBI Agent" ist Erik Stabenau. Not sure about the last image on this page. Tom 18:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome, I was hoping you'd pop in and do your thing Tom ;) ::I think the pic of the riot guard's face (the fourth one in my original gallery above) is definitely Erik Stabenau, if you look at the lines by the side of his mouth. So that means he did work on the episode Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm (so it makes sense for him to have played one of the inmates in the same ep) - but also, although that blurry photo doesn't show it very well, I'm convinced it is the same actor (as soon as William uploaded those photos I instantly thought of the inmate, having seen the full scenes with him in). I'm convinced the four characters are all played by him, dunno what anyone else thinks--Acer4666 18:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, the first three pics above (the bystander at California Plaza and the prison guard) are sort of confirmed now - I received the message "YA THOSE ARE HIM. OK . YA THATS FINE . HAVE FUN ..... " from Troy Gilbert's facebook. It is definitely the same guy, given his friendship list, I don't really know how serious that message is, but regardless I think the pics look pretty much like him. Anyone have any objections to me adding them to the article?--Acer4666 12:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, add them :) --Station7 12:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) File:Troygilbert1.jpg Forgot one (?) 04:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : Ah yeah, I didn't realise that pic would go to the unused files. It's just another shot of him as the same character (prison guard) as the two in that first gallery I did - I suppose now it's on the talk page it's not unused anymore, dunno if you wanna delete it or not? --Acer4666 09:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Done. 14:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Other merc? File:Ed Day 6.jpg|Kozelek's curly-haired merc {Turns out to be Erik Rondell} Could this be Gilbert from 6x10? This is one of Kozelek's men and he looks similar. --ASHPD24 03:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that is him, but I think that guy is a recurring stuntman - check out Talk:Lock and Load to see a few stuntmen from season 4 I'm trying to identify, I'm fairly sure it's the guy with the long hair and soulpatch getting his hair done in one of the photos there. Nice spot!--Acer4666 08:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Yep, that's the guy. And he does look similar to McCullough without the curly hair. If only we could identify him. Maybe Tom can help? --ASHPD24 10:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think (but am not certain) that it's Matt Flanagan--Acer4666 14:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: In case someone down the line finds this discussion, that turned out to be Erik Rondell. 18:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Day 1 role as Van Nuys officer? :This police officer is seen walking past Jack in S1Ep5 while Jack's on the phone with Nina asking for information on Penticoff. An real "maybe" at the moment.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Day 2 Kingsley merc I think the guy on the roof during the first gunfight in Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am could be Troy Gilbert--Acer4666 (Talk) 12:31, June 17, 2018 (UTC) 4x01 SS agent Gunman6 may have mentioned it somewhere in his truckload of suggestions before. Ultimately I think this SS agent could be played by Gilbert. --William (talk) 08:35, November 11, 2019 (UTC)